Et au lieu du Seigneur des Ténèbres
by ganonso
Summary: Frodon a donné l'Anneau Unique à Galadriel. La Compagnie s'est dissoute. Le monde change...  Inspirée par 'Love me and despair d'Edoraslass lisible ici /s/2232043/


**Disclaimer : Je ne possède ni les personnages ni Arda. Tout le crédit revient à JRR Tolkien**

Boromir fils de Denethor est heureux. Il a retrouvé sa cité, son père et son frère. Quelque fois il voit une ombre passer sur leur visage, une pointe de peur et de colère. Mais qu'importe, ils sont en paix maintenant, en sécurité, libre de toute menace. Autour de lui se rassemblent les seigneurs de Gondor, Imrahil, Forlong et tous les autres viennent renouveler leurs serments d'allégeance.

Et a chaque fois qu'il croit voir leurs yeux s'écarquiller de terreur, les messagers du Bois Doré arrivent et lui rappellent combien est douce la faveur de la Dame de Lorien. N'a t-elle pas poussée sa générosité jusqu'à lui offrir un Anneau de Puissance ? Alors réconforté, il se penche sur les cartes et prépare son assaut contre Umbar et le Harad.

Tandis qu'il chevauche à la tête de ses armées, son frère à ses cotés, il ne s'empêcher de se souvenir. Il se souvient qu'autrefois il désira l'Unique et rit de cette pensée. Il n'aurait jamais pu le maîtriser, cela seule la Dame le peut. Et se réveillant il remercie Galadriel de sa générosité et de sa clémence. Et seul le rire du vent lui répond.

Alors détournant la tête, l'homme qui ne sait pas qu'il est devenu spectre poursuit son chemin.

Aragorn fils d'Arathorn se moque de Gondor et d'Arnor et des terres qui s'étendent de Fornost jusqu'aux rois sculptés d'Argonath. Son cœur ne désire plus rien depuis qu'Arwen Undomiel est arrivée de Fondcombe. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi Elrond lui a accordé la main de sa fille sans qu'il devienne roi. Puis il se contente de sourire béatement à sa chance.

Bien sur quelque fois il se souvient, il se rappelle de la Quête ou ses longs voyages sous le ciel étrange du Sud. Parfois il suit même la Nimrodel jusqu'à la lisière de Lothlorien. Les gardes le laissent passer sans problême. Tout le monde sait et Aragorn le premier que plus jamais il ne quittera l'ombre de Caras Galadrhon ni le service de Galadriel.

Et plus la Dame l'élève au-dessus des hommes mortels, plus sa propre mortalité lui pèse. Maintenant que la paix règne en terre du Milieu ,pourquoi ne resterait-il pas comme les elfes éternellement jeune et beau ? La Dame écoute ses suppliques et lui rappelle qu'autrefois elle s'est rebellée contre les Valar. Parfois même en riant elle l'appelle Ar-Pharazon le Doré.

Dans les veines d'Estel des Dunedains, le vieux sang de Numénor lentement est oublié.

Legolas fils de Thranduil souffre le plus. De ses compagnons il est le seul qui, par moments, revoit leur vie d'avant et se souvient de l'Age passé. Il se demande parfois s'il était sage de tuer son père parce qu'il refusait de prêter allégeance à la Dame. Puis il écarte de telles pensées et s'abandonne à la glace et au feu qui couvent dans son cœur.

La Forêt Noire n'a pas beaucoup changée. Ses clairières sont encore plongées dans les ténèbres, de nombreuses choses mauvaises errent encore sur ces chemins. Mais sous le regard de la Dame, la vie s'organise. Les hommes des alentours sont heureux. Ils ont vu les elfes jeter à bas les murs de Dol Guldur et bâtir à sa place un magnifique palais de bois vert et d'épines.

Qu'importent les vieux gâteux, parmi les elfes des bois, qui disent que les cachots et les salles de torture de la demeure du Nécromancien n'ont pas été mis à nu. La forêt grandit sous les soins des Premiers-Nés et jamais plus ils ne regarderont vers l'Ouest et jamais plus ils ne se languiront du cri des mouettes

Jamais plus ils ne seront esclaves des Valar errant sans but dans l'obscurité.

Gimli fils de Gloïn est heureux. Dans son domaine, en Moria, en Khazad-dum, des lampes sont de nouveau allumées. Les exilés reviennent en masse depuis que l'expédition a commencé. Contre toute attente le nouveau seigneur de Moria a accepté l'aide des elfes dans la reconquête de leur territoire ancestral. Lentement mais sûrement ils repoussent les orques dans les profondeurs.

Les fourneaux grondent et le marteau tombe de nouveau en Moria, en Khazad-dum. Sous le joyau contenant trois cheveux de Galadriel, des épées, des cuirasses et mille instruments de morts destinés à la maîtresse du Bois Doré sont forgés. La porte Est est grande ouverte les servants de la Dame y viennent chaque mois prendre leurs commandes.

Qu'importe donc si les vieilles erreurs sont de nouveau commises ? Quand ils ne combattent pas les orques, les nains creusent de plus en plus profondément à la recherche de mithril. Déjà des plans sont faits pour assécher le lac qui dort au pied du grand pont. Et là, quand les vieilles choses qui rongent les collines, vieux serviteurs de Morgoth, se lèveront pour dévorer le monde.

La Volonté de Galadriel plus précieuse que les joyaux, les perles et les métaux sera faite.

Meriadoc fils de Saradoc et Peregrin fils de Paladin sont retournés dans leur pays. En apparence, rien n'a changé, ce sont toujours les mêmes gentilhobbits et leurs ainés sont prompts à saluer leur nouvelle maturité. Ils s'élèvent dans leurs familles et bientôt ils seront prêts à devenir de bons chefs de clan.

Bien sur ils n'ont pas tout à fait renoncés à leurs habitudes. Quelquefois ils disparaissent pendant des mois dans la Vieille Forêt. Ce qu'ils y font, nul ne le sait mais ils reviennent chargés d'or et de bijoux qu'ils distribuent généreusement. La connaissance des jours anciens est rare parmi les hobbits mais quelques vieux murmurent quand même sur l'or maudit des Galgals et tremblent.

Mais ce que les vieux hobbits n'apprécient pas par contre, c'est que de nombreux jeunes se rassemblent pour entendre parler du monde extérieur. Et dans leurs yeux, Merry et Pippin allument une flamme dès qu'ils parlent de la Dame de Lumière et des Bois Enchantés de Lothlorien. Bientôt, dès que les cols seront surs, ils les mèneront voir de leurs yeux la Forêt et là.

Là enfin les hobbits auront leur mot à dire dans le destin de tous

Samsagace fils de Hamfast n'avait que deux désirs, travailler son jardin et voir des elfes. Maintenant, la belle Dame Galadriel lui a donné toute une clairière de Lorien et vient le voir régulièrement. Bien sur, Gandalf n'aurait peut être pas été content d'apprendre que la Quête s'est arrêtée, que l'Anneau n'est pas allé au Feu mais tout n'est-il pas mieux comme ça ?

Il n'a plus peur pour la Comté, Merry et Pippin empêcheront les visions du Miroir de Galadriel de devenir vraies. Quant à monsieur Frodon, il est resté et devenu le premier conseiller de la Dame. Sam est content pour lui mais ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir un peu pitié. Après tout, monsieur Frodon ne devrait pas être en permanence concerné et inquiet maintenant qu'il n'a plus l'Anneau.

Il n y a qu'un seul regret dans l'existence de Sam, c'est de n'avoir pas pu retrouver Rosie. Sous le sourire de la Dame, il a planté des rosiers et s'en occupe constamment. Pris à sa tâche, il ne remarque pas que ses plantes se tordent et se garnissent d'épines. Il ne trouve pas étrange que les ronces envahissent son jardin malgré ses efforts.

Samsagace Gamegie travaille sans cesse, aveugle au monde qui tourne autour de lui. Innocent.

Olorin et Curunir, enfants d'Eru sont en fuite. Il est étrange de constater combien les fautes peuvent être pardonnées rapidement si les circonstances le nécessitent. Dès que l'Anneau fut tombé dans les mains de la Dame de Lorien, Saroumane le Blanc comprit qu'il ne pouvait résister seul et décida de partir retrouver son maître.

Olorin quant à lui ne voulait pas rejoindre Sauron. Mais devant l'ombre qui s'étend chaque jour davantage depuis les Bois Dorés, il n'a pas eu le choix. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a beau être un tyran cruel , il est le seul qui puisse résister à Galadriel, au moins pour un temps. Alors lui-aussi humilie son orgueil, se dit que c'est pour le plus grand bien et chevauche vers le Mordor.

Au fond de leur cœur, ils savent que c'est inutile. Peu importe les objets ensorcelés que Saroumane crééra sous l'influence de Sauron. Peu importe la force du Cavalier Blanc uni aux Neufs Cavaliers Noirs. Leur mission a échoué, ils étaient là pour apprendre à la Terre du Milieu à se débarasser de Sauron et maintenant ils doivent l'aider à résister encore un peu.

L'Ordre des Istaris s'est éteint et ni Curunir, ni Olorin, ni Alatar, ni Pallando ne le réalise encore.

Elrond fils d'Earendil ne désire plus rien, ne veut plus rien. L'anneau qu'il porte au doigt, l'anneau qu'il reçut de Gil-Galad l'a finalement maîtrisé et il est un pion sous le pouvoir de l'Unique. C'est ironique. Il pensait comme tous les autres que la Dame de Lorien saurait résister à la tentation et comme tous les autres il se trompait.

Fondcombe est silencieuse maintenant. Les elfes se rassemblent de nuit, subtilement altérés par les commandements de Galadriel .Ceux qui pouvaient résister sont morts depuis longtemps ou ont fui. Elrond n'en a rien à faire, il sait, comme sa maîtresse, que seule la mort attend ceux qui quittent la dernière Maison Libre sans l'approbation du seigneur des lieux.

Elrond Demi-elfe et maître du Savoir essaie d'avoir un espoir. Après tout peut-être que Glorfindel a pu rallier les autres elfes, peut-être que la noblesse des Premiers-Nés se réveillera et que les elfes ne se transformeront pas en ces créatures sauvages qui marchent sous l'ombre de la Dame. Toutefois, il sait que l'espoir est vain, celle qui l'incarnait les a tous trahis.

Les elfes ont faillis, le sang de Numenor a falili. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour Arda maintenant.

Frodon fils de Drogon souffre de sa connaissance. Sa couardise a condamné les habitants du monde qu'il voulait sauver et il le sait. La Dame ne l'a pas changé, ne lui a infligé aucun chatiment ni aucune torture pour avoir gardé l'Anneau un moment. Elle sait que son esprit est le plus sur des bourreaux.

Il a vu les atrocités commises par les serviteurs de la Dame. Jamais avant il n'aurait cru pouvoir ressentir de la pitié pour les orques et les hommes vivant sous l'ombre de Mordor mais maintenant il sait qu'il les a condamnés aussi et il n'est pas sur qu'ils le méritaient. Et il ne peut pas se réfugier dans l'ignorance. Après chaque bataille, il est aux cotés de la Dame et il voit tout dans le Miroir

Pourtant, même si au fond de son cœur il tremble à l'idée de ce que deviendra Arda sous le règne de Galadriel, une partie de lui est soulagée. Il n'a plus à affronter le danger de la Quête ou se soucier de la mort de Gandalf. La Dame de Lorien rayonne comme l'aube et Frodon se laisse gaiement aveugler par cette aube et attend le moment ou elle l'aveuglera complètement.

Maintenant, à la fin, il comprend les avertissements de Gandalf et se maudit de n'avoir pas écouté.

Galadriel fille de Finarfin se demandait ce qu'était son destin. Maintenant elle le sait. Quand elle écoutât Féanor en Aman et décidât de partir, elle avait raison. Elle était faite pour régner, pour avoir un royaume qu'elle pourrait gouverner seule. Toute sa vie fait sens maintenant, ses batailles contre Morgoth, Sauron, tout s'explique.

Frodon lui a été utile en lui amenant l'Anneau et en le lui offrant libremement. Elle n'aurait pas étét capable de lui prendre de force. Elle était si faible avant, incapable de prendre les décisions qui s'imposaient, incapable de faire ce qui était juste. Maintenant elle voit clair, elle voit que Melkor avait raison sur certains points. Ce monde appartient aux puissants et les elfes seront ces puissants.

Elle regrette certaines choses bien sur. Celeborn aurait du être convaincu, il n'aurait pas du s'opposer à elle. Même si c'était pour le plus grand bien, elle regrette d'avoir du le tuer. Et bien sur, il y a ces rêves et ces visions idiotes sur ce qui aurait pu se passer. Elle le sait sans Frodon et son audace, elle aurait diminuée, elle se serait humiliée, elle serait allée dans l'Ouest...

Et elle serait restée Galadriel.


End file.
